In A Different Ocean
by Just one more writer
Summary: After the war against Gaea is won, Percy still does not remember anything, including his family, friends, Camp Half-Blood and especially Annabeth. Annabeth is heartbroken beyond anyone's imagination. She has now lost everyone she has ever loved. What will happen to her? Will she lose her wise girl touch? Will her life end or start? Percabeth Rated T for possible violence.
1. message before the start

In A Different Ocean

Summary:

After the war against Gaea is won, Percy still does not remember anything, including his family, friends, Camp Half-Blood and especially Annabeth. Annabeth is heartbroken beyond anyone's imagination. She has now lost everyone she has ever loved. What will happen to her? Will she lose her wise girl touch? Will her life end or start? Percabeth Rated T for possible violence. (This is a horrific summary).

 **PLEASE READ THIS**

 **Hey guys,**

 **This is my first story, so sorry in advance if it is terrible. It is just one more Percabeth story.**

 **This story is set after the war against Gaea, but with a twist. Percy never got his memories back and does not remember Annabeth at all. He is still the Praetor of Rome alongside Reyna, but still was one of the seven demigods. Jason got his own memories back from Hera. Annabeth went into Tartarus alone, without Percy, and stayed there longer, though she did make it through. She saw things that will never leave her. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood knows that they can never get the old Seaweed Brain back. The war was won and Leo is back with Calypso. This is all about Annabeths life after and the mistakes she makes without him. The story might have mentions (on the side) of Jiper, Caleo, Solangelo, Peyna, Frazel, Charlena, Gruniper and maybe a little mention of Thuke.**

 **Tell me if you want me to write this and I am open to all comment, reviews and criticism. Tell me what you think and what you what to happen. I will try to update as much and as quickly as possible. Tell me if you want a happy or end of the world ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the before story, all it goes to the heart shattering Rick Riordan.**


	2. Chapter 1 (actually)

**Hey Guys,**

 **This is my first actual chapter. While criticism is appreciated, try not to go too hard on me and I do not want any hate, please. Sorry for my language. I re-edited it because my first draft was too fast. Mentions of Solangelo.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the before story, all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth's POV

Why do we love, life? We all just are born, live and die and what is the result of all this; nothing. We just hurt the people we care about most. What does anyone actually achieve from all this? Everyone will be forgotten someday.

Love always end in someone getting badly hurt emotionally. We might have some moments of happiness...but that does not matter. But why do we do it? We all die in the end no matter what?

My family abandoned me as a kid; calling me a freak, abnormal and dangerous to them. My second family (Thalia and Luke) got lost along the way. Thalia died right in front of me, but I was too weak and pathetic to stop it. Even though we brought her back, she left me again for the Hunters, but she made the right decision to hold the prophecy. The look in her eyes when she joined looked like she wanted me to follow in her footsteps. Now, I regret not taking a chance of joining the Hunters of Artemis after the pain I have been through. Why did I ever listen to Aphrodite?

Luke on the other hand, I thought I loved him, but later only realised in a brotherly kind of way. Ever since Thalia got turned into a pine tree and left him, he was never the same. As a heartbroken as he was, I never thought he would betray the camp, his home, to join the titans to face the gods, including his own father. And that's saying a lot for me. Without them I was nothing, but I still maybe have Grover. Everyone who I care about and love, I always lose, destroying me in the process.

Then he came along. He made my life worth living. I wish that...

"Hey Annabeth...are you ok?" Piper said, making me fall off my bed and breaking me away from my daze. She was standing in the middle of my room with a hand on her hip. She and I have become good friends when we were on the Argo II. I also now train her in dagger techniques.

I was in my room on my bed (put in the far right corner of my room with my curtains shut) that had silver sheets. The walls were bare white except for one, with all my plans and pictures of amazing architectural buildings. I use to have a wall filled with pictures from my memories, but it just hurt too much to see them.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied.

"You do know you had your in-depth thinking face on."

"Not that I don't mind you here, but what do you want?"

"I was just wondering where you were 'cause you was not at the pavilion for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," I said quietly, while climbing back onto my bed and to tearing my eyes from my computer screen.

"You do know that you actually need to eat or you will turn into skin and bones and you have said the same thing for every meal since the war." She quickly responded. I have just forgotten about eating, drinking and sleeping after everything that has happened, but it is not like I can sleep with all the vivid nightmares about Tartarus. "You know Clarisse is right," I raised an eyebrow to this. "You really are impossible."

"There has to be a compliment in there somewhere."

"By the way, Chiron wants to see you," she said, clearly little annoyed.

(Line Break)

I rolled out the bed and trudged dejectedly to the Big House, straight across the middle of camp. Most things were standing, but I saw some construction in the distance of camp. People stared at me as I walked. Then I saw him, talking to Drew. I tried to push down the anger filling inside of me. I should not feel like that, he's not my Seaweed Brain anymore. I tried to make him not see him, but failed horribly. I think he was trying to escape Drew's clutches anyway. He instantly saw me and jogged over to me.

CRAP, what the hell am I doing? How can I get out of this situation? Maybe I could...

"Hey Annabeth. How are you doing?" Percy said with one of his lob sided grins that I once learned to love. He was wearing a plain t-shirt that hugged his ripped muscles perfectly. And at that moment, my brain decided to completely shut off.

"I...um... fine." Then an awkward silence was between us. Drew looked pissed at me in the background. Then I realised...

"Sorry, I kind of have to go to talk to Chiron now. See ya." The last words drowned out as I ran far, FAR away from him.

As much as I hate to say it, I am completely stupid. I can't have a normal conversation with him and adding to the fact I just spend it automatically looking at his thick lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss him and taste him and fall in lo...SHUT UP ANNABETH! I sound like a lovesick Aphrodite girl.

(Line Break)

I finally go to the Big House completely exhausted. I walked up to the steps and took in the Camp and how far we have come. Can I never relax at all? But that's the life of being a Demigod, but is it all worth it? I'm over thinking again. I saw the infirmary and imagined Will taking care of Nico. They are both protective and stubborn to ever tell their feelings for each other. I hope they find happiness in each other.

"Hi Annabeth, glad you could make it. We have cut short on sword training teachers and I was wondering if you would mind teaching a lesson to the new campers? I know you are not in the best condition right now..." I shot him one of my famous death glares for that comment. "But I really need you on this one Annabeth." He placed a hand on my shoulder while saying this.

I finally gave in and said gloomy, "Fine... I need the practice anyway and the distraction for everything that has happened."

I walked to the arena alone, seeming as everyone took the hint to leave me alone a while ago, looking down kicking the dirt away like it is worthless. As I got to the arena, I could already see the new campers swinging around swords trying not to kill themselves. I looked around and saw Clarisse and Piper sparing; Jason and Reyna crowded around Seaweed Brain sharpening his Riptide. Seriously, can I go anyway and not see him? I roll my eyes and walk over to the class.

"Alright, I will be teaching you today. We will be doing defence..." I showed them a few moves to practice with as I actually wanted to get out of this lesson as quickly as possible because I need to finish some plans as it was an unsocial distraction.

However, "If you think you are so good, why don't you show us?" shouted a snappy and ignorant kid from the back. I could see from the corner of my eye Piper, Clarisse, Jason, Percy and even Reyna looking sorry for this kid.

"Hey Clarisse, will you spare with me for a second?" I said with a smirk on my face.

(Line Break)

I parried to the left as Clarisse attacked to my right. We were half way through our fight. Our swords then clashed against each other as sweat started to drip from her forehead as the sun blazed on us. I could see her tiring and saw an opportunity. Thanks, Apollo. My eyebrows knitted in concentration as I tried to think of a plan to defeat her. Silences as we sparred; my friends watching from a distance as well as my class obliviously astonished. I swing my sword to the right, Clarisse blocks. I twist, bending my knees at slashing at her legs; she jumps as I sidestep her and point my sword to the back of her neck. I bet that kid is taking back all he has ever said. Clarisse looked like she was planning her revenge already.

Suddenly "I'll give it a go Annabeth" I spun around and saw Percy staring at me with a smirk and Riptide in his hand.

"Is that a challenge, Jackson?" I snapped back.

"Last names, very scary."

He slashed to my right. Surprised, I jerked back. Both Percy and the kid had smirks on their faces. I went back to concentration as the last thing I wanted is to be beaten by this snobby kid. That's when are dance of death started. It reminded me of the time when we danced up on Olympus (we were both horrific). I have not been this close to him in a while. And when I use to use that trick on him when we sparring while we were together. FOCUS. That is the past now. There is no point to cling onto what I once had.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I got tired and only could block his attacks. He saw this and used it against me. Stupid curse of Achilles. I had to get out of this I definitely could not lose to him. That's when I thought of it. He slashes right towards me, but instead of stepping back, I quickly ducked and sidestepped him. He turned around as I grabbed his shirt and smashed his lip into mine. He dropped his sword and his arms tried to connect to my waist. I detached my lips from his, even though a nagging feeling told me to stay like that. I put my dagger to his throat._

 _"Hey, that's playing dirty."_

 _"You do there are no rules in a fight, everything is even," I replied, proudly._

 _"I just hope you don't use that move on enemies and other sparring partners," He said while winking and smirking at me; ready to pull me into another kiss._

 _(End Flashback)_

He slashes at me diagonally, nearly slicing my arm, but I parry. I slash at his chest. He steps back. It looks like a scene we have practised it over and over again. Sweat drips down both of our necks. I go to slash to his right, but turns and bends and use the hint of my dagger to hit his legs. He falls. Unfortunately, while I was mentally celebrating, while falling, he accidently sticks his foot out and makes me fall on top of him.

Shit. Such a Seaweed Brain.

I can literally feel his hot breath on my neck. His amazing smell of the ocean and cookies still clings on to him. We stare at each other shocked and a blush tries to spread across my face. "Sorry," we both say still embarrassed. I could barely hear Piper and Clarisse snickering to themselves. I tried to push off him, by putting my hand on his chest/stomach. I could feel his perfectly toned muscles and abs through the fabric of his t-shirt. I finally got off him and tried to hide the redness on my face. He scratched the back of his neck with an awkward expression on his face.

We decided to walk away like nothing happened. Passing Piper and Clarisse, who were trying hard to keep their laughter in. I sent a death glare their way, which immediately shut them up before they said anything.

I scurried back over to my class saying, "Was that good enough for you?"

(Line Break)

I made my way down the Dining pavilion for dinner, in a hoodie with the hood covering my face , so no one sees the pain in my eyes, as the sun set on the horizon. I sat down at Cabin 6 (Athena Cabin) table next to Malcolm. He has tried to comfort me, but all my walls have been put back up to protect myself and everyone else as well.

Chiron announced, "I am happy to pronounce that there has not been another important prophecy and that the campfire will start straight after dinner."

I was looking around the tables, was when I saw it.

Nico and Jason are sitting by themselves as Thalia left with the Hunters and Hazel sat with the Romans. Thalia saw straight through me, it was like she saw herself once in my state. **(Does anyone know what I just did there?)** We hardly talked. I wished I took her offer on joining the Hunters, it would save me all this heartache that I will never leave me. Leo and Piper were descriptively telling a story from our journey on the Argo II.

The Romans had been provided with a few tables that they could sit all together on. Frank and Hazel were sitting together obviously discussing something, they are such a cute careful couple. I heard cheering from the Romans behind me. As I saw it, my heart felt like it had just been stabbed viciously numerous times. Bullets tearing my skin and organs, my heart bleeding out over my weak hands, creating a wound that will never be patched up. Emptiness roamed deep inside of me. There was nothing worth living for me. It shattered like glass.

The Greeks looked murderously at them (especially the Aphrodite cabin, Clarisse and Malcolm), but they never noticed.

There sat Percy and Reyna kissing passionately...

 **How was that? I will try to update as frequently as possible. Maybe every week. Screw Homework. Sorry about my grammar skills. Please Review! I don't want to drag this out long and it will get strange in the next few chapters.**

 **Thanks**


End file.
